Family Affairs
by SleighBells
Summary: Basically Leon and Cloud partake in some sexual activities. Too bad Leon is Cloud's dad....You heard me.


So what happens when you are at work and you happen to look at the TV and see The Patriot playing? For most people they may think "Oh, I like that movie!" or maybe "God, I hate that movie!". Me? "Oh look they kind of vaguely remind me of Leon and Cloud yelling at each other!" Which progressed into this very WRONG little piece. This has actually been sitting on my computer for awhile waiting for me to go over it, but I really can't find it in me to do anything else to it. It may still need a little work but hey, whatever. I can't even tell you how excited I got when I thought of this idea...Its actually really pathetic.

Word of Warning! This is so wrong on SO many levels. But if you are anything like me you will really enjoy it. Contains Sexual Content!

* * *

Cloud groaned aloud throwing his head back against the tree he was currently leaning against. His fingers were buried in the long brown hair on the neighbor girl as he gently rolled his hips into her eager mouth. Cloud rolled his head to the side, his hair catching on the bark of the tree as she sucked a little harder, her fingers tracing the base of his cock as her tongue played with the head. He sucked a breath through his teeth as his fingers tightened in her hair, his hips starting to roll a little more forcefully. Small moans left his lips as liquid heat flooded through his lower stomach. The girl moaned in the back of her throat pushing Cloud over the edge as he arched off the tree cumming in her mouth.

The girl rose from her kneeling position and pressed her lips against cloud's parted ones. Cloud wrapped an arm around her slim waist pulling her against him. He kissed her deeply gathering her long skirt up so he could get a hand underneath all the material. His fingertips grazed her smooth thigh; he could feel her trembling as she moaned against his lips.

"CLOUD!" The two tore apart, their heads whipping towards the angry voice,

"Shit…" Cloud cursed hurriedly pushing the girl away as he righted his clothing.

"Cloud…" He paused looking at the girl and the heartbreaking disappointment on her face.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." He kissed her on the cheek before giving her a charming smile. "But we'll continue this later." He whispered. The girl blushed and nodded.

"Bye Cloud." She whispered before turning and running deeper into the woods.

"CLOUD!" The voice was closer now but Cloud only rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back trudging through the thinning trees towards the house he shared with his father. He stepped into a clearing to see his father looking absolutely livid.

"Get you ass in the damned house. Now." He said, his voice barely containing his anger. Cloud rolled his eyes turning toward the small house. When they got inside his father slammed the door shut behind him. Cloud turned to look at him. His shoulder length brown hair had been tied back, pieces falling to stick to his sweaty face. No doubt he had come from the fields.

"Are you fucking stupid?! Your little girlfriend's father came over today, 'Leon, have you seen my daughter?' And all I can think is 'Fuck, that stupid boy is going to get her pregnant!'"

"I'm not-"

"How do you fucking know Cloud?! In case you didn't know that's how babies are made!" Leon screamed at his son.

"I didn't fucking sleep with her alright! We were just fooling around! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can take you sexual frustrations out on me!" Cloud yelled back. Leon snarled as he fisted Cloud's shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"You had better start showing a little more respect before I decide to really take my so called 'sexual frustrations' out on you." Leon hissed, his arm bracing Cloud's shoulder to the wall.

"You would be the sick fuck to threaten to have sex with your own son." Cloud hissed back struggling against his father's hold.

"And you'd be the kinky little shit that would enjoy it." Leon spit back pushing Cloud harder against the wall, "Wouldn't you?" Leon whispered as the glared hatefully at each other. Suddenly Cloud pushed foreword to press his lips to his fathers. He had meant for the move to scare him, to call his ridiculous bluff. He hadn't expected for Leon to push him back into the wall deepening the taboo kiss. Cloud's mind reeled as his father's hot tongue swept through his mouth, the tip tracing along his own, teasing him. Cloud growled as he pushed back, kissing his father for all he was worth. He buried his hands in his sweat damp hair, his nose flaring as he took in the musky scent of his father. He could feel Leon's hands burning through the thin material of his cotton shirt. Their lips parted, Cloud rolling his head back as Leon's hot tongue scorched a trail down his throat. Cloud gasped aloud as hot hands traveled under his shirt to press against his skin. Leon moved closer sliding a leg between Cloud's, moaning against his son's neck as he rocked his hips forward. Cloud gasped as he felt a familiar hardness being mimicked in his father's pants. Cloud detangled his hands from Leon's hair moving them to yank at the hem of his shirt. He pulled the this shirt over his head and as Leon shook the offending material off his arms Cloud removed his own leaving them both bare form the waist up. Leon bodily pinned Cloud to the wall enjoying how his son's smaller body felt against his own.

"Oh God…" Cloud moaned arcing his body as Leon rubbed his thigh between Cloud's. Leon sucked on the skin of Cloud's neck as he traced his fingertips over the muscles of his stomach. Cloud's breath grew more labored the lower those fingers went. Cloud ran his own hands over the smooth planes of his father's back. He gently rolled his hips aching to be touched. Leon moved back to Cloud's lips kissing him deeply as his fingers dipped into the front of Cloud's pants. Leon groaned as he brushed course hair before touching hard, heated flesh. Cloud arched violently as his father's fingers wrapped around his erection.

"Feel good Cloud?" Leon whispered hotly into his son's ear as he slid his fingers over the hot flesh.

"Fuck…" Cloud hisses through clenched teeth as he bucked his hips into father's hand. Leon hummed in the back of his throat as he pushed his body closer to his son's. Cloud moaned loudly as fingers tightened around him, his own clawing into the smooth skin of his father's back. The hot tongue lapping at his skin combined with the nimble finger rubbing in all the right places left Cloud gasping for breath. Leon slowly tunneled his fist from the base to the head causing a shiver to run through Cloud's entire body.

"Is this how she touches you? How she makes you feel?" Leon's voice was low and husky, almost like a growl against his skin. Something in his voice broke him as he sobbed out a cry arching off the wall, fingers curling into soft skin. Leon milked him, smearing the slick fluid down his cock. Cloud fell back against the wall with a thud trying to catch his breath. Leon removed his hand and would have stepped back if not for Cloud's hand shooting out to grab his wrist. He pulled his closer so he could speak directly into his father's ear.

"You want to know what she does to me?" Cloud whispered as he switched their positions, Leon grunting as his back collided with the wall. He undid his father's pants shoving them far enough down his hips to free his aching cock.

"Oh God…" Leon whispered as Cloud dropped to his knees, warm breath ghosting over his heated flesh followed by a scorching hot tongue.

"God…" Leon repeated in a strained voice as soft, warm lips wrapped themselves around him so he was encased in a liquid heat. His hips bucked forward as he fisted his son's golden hair. Leon writhed against the wall at the complete mercy of his son. The wet sounds as Cloud sucked greedily, the way he rolled his tongue, the small moans that shook him to his very core. It wasn't long before he was crying out, Cloud swallowing everything he had to offer. He sagged against the wall trying to catch his breath as Cloud rose from the floor. Cloud kissed him softly, gently so it was all soft lips and lazy tongues. Slowly they parted staring at each other, waiting for what happens next. Cloud sighed and slowly backed away. He hesitated before leaving through the door. Leon let his head fall back against the wall.

"Shit…"

* * *

...I told you! It's so ...bad. But hey, whatever. Please Review Thanks. 


End file.
